The performance characteristics of object code produced by a compiler depend, in large part, on design decisions made during implementation of the compiler. As such, for the same code, different compilers may produce object code of differing quality in terms of a quantifiable metric such as performance, size, or the like. However, it is generally not the case that a single compiler will produce better quality object code than all other compilers with respect to every possible metric for every possible input.